Articles of Incorporation of the Violet Bank of Dalaran
ARTICLES OF INCORPORATION OF THE VIOLET BANK OF DALARAN In accordance with the Magocracy Dalaran Business Statute, the undersigned, being a natural person, hereby acts as an incorporator in adopting and filing the following sample articles of incorporation for a company corporation the purpose of organizing a business corporation. ARTICLE I The name of the Corporation is THE VIOLET BANK OF DALARAN. ARTICLE II The existence of the Corporation shall begin on (To be Filled). ARTICLE III The street address of the principal office of the Corporation is: 1766 Main Street SW City of Dalaran Department of Finance ARTICLE IV The maximum number of Common shares this Corporation is authorized to issue is 250,000 with no par value. All Common Shares shall be identical with each other in every respect and the holders of Common Shares shall be entitled to a portion of the profits, an amount that is set forth by the Board of Trustees. The maximum number of Preferred shares this Corporation is authorized to issue is 4,900 with par value 1.25G per share. All Preferred Shares shall be identical with each other in every respect and the holders of Preferred Shares shall be entitled to one vote for each share on all matters on which preferred shareholders have the right to vote, and are entitled to a portion of the profits, an amount that is set forth by the Board of Trustees. ARTICLE V The initial street address of the Corporation's registered office is: 1766 Main Street SW City of Dalaran Department of Finance The initial registered agent for the Corporation at that address is Lora Raventhorne. ARTICLE VI The initial board of directors shall consist of SEVEN members. The names of the person(s) who will serve on the initial board of trustees are: Vice-Chancellor Vorien Dawnstrider Councillor Zanbor Emerson Councillor Arranax DeVin Councillor Gehlnarine Liridian Senator Muzula Silverweave Senator Geranelm Syla The seventh is an unconfirmed representative of the Magus Senate. ARTICLE VII The names of the persons signing these articles of incorporation are: Vice-Chancellor Vorien Dawnstrider Councillor Zanbor Emerson Councillor Arranax DeVin Councillor Gehlnarine Liridian Senator Muzula Silverweave Senator Geranelm Syla Miss Lora Raventhorne ARTICLE VIII The Corporation shall indemnify its directors, officers, employees, and agents to the fullest extent permitted by law. IN WITNESS WHEREOF, the undersigned incorporator has executed these articles of incorporation on (to be filled). ACCEPTANCE OF REGISTERED AGENT Having been named to accept service of process for THE VIOLET BANK OF DALARAN at the place designated in the articles of incorporation, the undersigned is familiar with and accepts the obligations of that position pursuant to Magocracy Dalaran Business Statute. Date: (To be filled) Signatures: '' Lora Raventhorne '' Lora Raventhorne, Incorporator '' Vorien Dawnstrider '' '' '' Vice-Chancellor Vorien Dawnstrider '' Zanbor Emerson '' Councillor Zanbor Emerson '' Arranax DeVin '' Councillor Arranax DeVin '' Gehlnarine Liridian '' Councillor Gehlnarine Liridian ''Muzula Silverweave '' Senator Muzula Silverweave ______________________ Senator Geranelm Syla Category:Violet Bank of Dalaran Category:Finance